


The Drive-In

by empress_ofbloodshed



Series: gasolina au [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed
Summary: this is just pure self-indulgence on my part but i don’t care i love them
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn, Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Series: gasolina au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018696
Kudos: 3





	The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure self-indulgence on my part but i don’t care i love them

Lorcan sat cross-legged on the floor of Elide’s bedroom in the apartment she shared with Aelin, watching his best friend tear through her closet. Apparently she had a date tonight. With the mystery girl neither Rowan nor Lorcan was allowed to know about.

“Ugh gods I have _nothing_ to wear!” Elide shouted. “Nothing!”

Picking up a dress off the floor, Lorcan threw it at her. She threw a heel at his head in retaliation. Soon enough, Lorcan was tackling Elide and laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Leaving her to lay on her bed, he perused the clothing strewn across the floor and what little remained in her closet.

“El, why don’t you ask her if she wants to go out on a double date with me and Ro? That way we can meet her _and_ you can go on your date.” Lorcan raised an eyebrow, biting back a smirk. He knew she would take the bait.

Out came her phone and she started typing away. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder, Lorcan cursed himself inwardly. Damn this girl. She was too good. Her mystery lover’s contact name was just a black heart. No name, no photo, nothing he could go off of.

While Elide texted her lover, Lorcan summoned his boyfriend for snacks and help. Rowan was far, far better at prying information from people that didn’t want to give it. In less than fifteen minutes, Aelin stood in the doorway with Rowan in tow. Then all three of them tried to get at least a name out of Elide.

They got nothing.

“She agreed,” Elide announced. “But what are we doing?”

Rowan and Lorcan shared a conspiratorial look. “Drive-in movie night,” they chorused. “We’ll take all the pillows and blankets from our apartment because Hellas knows Rowan has about a thousand and make a bed in the back of my truck,” Lorcan said, holding up a leather skirt. Nope. Drive-in dates were supposed to be comfy.

Eventually Elide settled on a pair of mom jeans, a cropped sweatshirt, and her Docs. She linked arms with both Lorcan and Rowan as they walked the short distance back to their shared apartment, only a few blocks away. There, the three of them filled the back of Lorcan’s truck with all the pillows and blankets in their apartment while also waiting for Elide’s date.

Lorcan flopped down on the couch, exhausted from going up and down the stairs so many times. Rowan curled up next to him, kissing the underside of his jaw and splaying his hand across Lorcan’s thigh.

“Whoa there, pretty boy,” Lorcan chuckled darkly, kissing his boyfriend. “You start doing that and we’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Rowan kissed him again, shifting to entangle his fingers in the fine hair on the back of Lorcan’s neck. With a pained groan, Lorcan pulled away and stood. He wanted nothing more than to press his boyfriend into the couch and kiss his way down his body and lavish his tattoos with his lips and tongue, but he couldn’t.

A knock on the door echoed through the apartment. Whoever Elide’s mysterious date was, she was here.

Elide beat Lorcan to the door, shoving him out of the way. On the threshold stood none other than Manon Blackbeak in black ripped jeans, a crimson button down with the top two buttons left undone, and a black leather jacket with Blackbeak scrawled across the back above the wyvern logo.

“El!” Lorcan hissed in astonishment. “You’re dating Manon Blackbeak?”

Manon glared at Lorcan, her golden eyes lethal in the late afternoon sunlight. “Got a problem, Salvaterre?” she growled.

“No, he doesn’t. He’s just being a territorial bastard,” Rowan announced, slipping his hand into Lorcan’s. “He and Elide have been best friends since they were kids. The same thing happened to me, although a little less extreme. You ready, _my love_?” For some reason his boyfriend loved to address Lorcan in Ancient Greek. Although Lorcan didn’t entirely mind.

☩ ☩ ☩

Elide expected Lorcan and Manon’s meeting to be a bit more volatile, to say the least. But once they got over their initial meeting, it seemed like they both wordlessly made a pact called _fuck with Elide we will kill you. And have fun doing it._

The drive-in was half an hour outside the city and fairly crowded. Because of Lorcan’s truck, they had to park in the back. Tonight, they were showing The Breakfast Club first and then Sixteen Candles.

Rowan pulled out a mini-cooler he had hidden and a bag full of snacks. Elide popped the top off of her beer with her ring, a trick she learned from her best friend years ago. Then the four of them clambered into the truck bed.

Lorcan leaned against the side with Rowan laying on him, wrapped in a blanket. They whispered to each other before the movie started, a smile spreading across her friend’s face before he kissed the tip of Rowan’s nose. They were so godsdamned cute, it hurt.

Elide squealed as Manon tugged her against her, throwing a blanket over them. The opening credits played, Elide resting her head on Manon’s shoulder and throwing an arm across her girlfriend’s stomach.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, witchling,” Manon murmured, rubbing her hand mindlessly on Elide’s arm. Blushing, she ducked her head into her girlfriend’s neck. Manon took that opportunity to kiss her forehead.

“Hey,” Lorcan hissed from behind them. “Watch the movie. Gods, Ro, they’re heathens. The Breakfast Club is a classic.” Elide threw the top of her beer at Lorcan, giggling when it hit him in the forehead. He kicked her in the shoulder as payback for being a brat.

Burrowing deeper into Manon’s side, Elide smiled. She was so glad Lorcan suggested a double date. Her best friend met the girl she loved and they got to spend some quality time together.

During the break between movies, Lorcan and Elide headed for the snack bar to buy coffee for Manon, hot cocoa for Rowan and Lorcan, and warm apple cider for Elide. The chilly autumn breeze nipped at whatever bare skin was exposed, even though it was barely September. The winters in Terrasen were brutal and it almost always snowed at least once before the end of October.

Lorcan bumped her shoulder as they waited in line. “So you really like Manon, El?” Elide nodded, nibbling on the inside of her cheek with a smile. “That’s good. I’m happy for you. Although if she ever hurts you I call fist dibs on beating the shit out of her. No one, _no one_ , hurts my Lochan.”

Laughing, Elide shoved him. Inside, her heart fluttered and she had this warm and tingly feeling spreading to her fingertips. This was her family: her broody best friend and his boyfriend, her girlfriend, and Aelinーwho was more of a sister than anything. “Thanks, Lor,” she murmured.

He tugged on her loose braid like the secret jokester he was, snorting, “Whaddya think they’re talking about while we’re gone?”

“How lucky they are to have us in their lives because everything would be terribly dull without us,” Elide deadpanned with a completely straight face before they both burst out laughing. “No really,” she chuckled. “Or they’re trash-talking us. One of the two.”

When they returned with drinks in hand, Manon was playing a game on her phone while she waited for them to get back and Rowan was asleep, buried under a mountain of blankets. They all shared a quiet laugh at Lorcan’s sleeping boyfriend, snapping a photo just before he woke up and the second movie began.

At the end of the night, Lorcan dropped Manon and Elide off at her apartment. They promised they had to do this again, just earlier in the day and a different activity because a very tuckered-out Rowan was passed out in the passenger seat. Elide kissed Manon in the entryway to her apartment, leading her toward her bedroom, uncaring that her aftermath of the hurricane that swept through her closet was still strewn all over the floor. They curled up in bed together with Manon’s arms around Elide’s waist, her nose buried into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. And that was how they fell asleep, with smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
